The present invention provides methods for regulating gene expression of endogenous genes using recombinant zinc finger proteins.
Many, perhaps most physiological and pathophysiological processes can be controlled by the selective up or down regulation of gene expression. If methods existed for gene expression control, pathologies could be treated. Examples include the inappropriate expression of proinflamatory cytokines in rheumatoid arthritis, under expression of the hepatic LDL receptor in hypercholesteremia, over expression of proangiogenic factors and under expression of antiangiogenic factors in solid tumor growth, to name just a few. In addition, pathogenic organisms such as viruses, bacteria, fungi, and protozoa could be controlled by altering gene expression. There is a clear unmet need for therapeutic approaches that are simply able to up-regulate beneficial genes and down-regulate disease causing genes.
In addition to the direct therapeutic utility provided by the ability to manipulate gene expression, this ability can be used experimentally to determine the function of a gene of interest. One common existing method for experimentally determining the function of a newly discovered gene is to clone its cDNA into an expression vector driven by a strong promoter and measure the physiological consequence of its over-expression in a transfected cell. This method is labor intensive and does not address the physiological consequences of down-regulation of a target gene. Simple methods allowing the selective over and under-expression of uncharacterized genes would be of great utility to the scientific community. Methods that permit the regulation of genes in cell model systems, transgenic animals and transgenic plants would find widespread use in academic laboratories, pharmaceutical companies, genomics companies and in the biotechnology industry.
An additional use of tools permitting the manipulation of gene expression is in the production of commercially useful biological products. Cell lines, transgenic animals and transgenic plants could be engineered to over-express a useful protein product. The production of erythropoietin by such an engineered cell line serves as an example. Likewise, production from metabolic pathways might be altered or improved by the selective up or down-regulation of a gene encoding a crucial enzyme. An example of this is the production of plants with altered levels of fatty acid saturation.
Methods currently exist in the art, which allow one to alter the expression of a given gene, e.g., using ribozymes, antisense technology, small molecule regulators, over-expression of cDNA clones, and gene-knockouts. These methods have to date proven to be generally insufficient for many applications and typically have not demonstrated either high target efficacy or high specificity in vivo. For useful experimental results and therapeutic treatments, these characteristics are desired.
Gene expression is normally controlled through alterations in the function of sequence specific DNA binding proteins called transcription factors. These bind in the general proximity (although occasionally at great distances) of the point of transcription initiation of a gene. They act to influence the efficiency of formation or function of a transcription initiation complex at the promoter. Transcription factors can act in a positive fashion (transactivation) or in a negative fashion (transrepression).
Transcription factor function can be constitutive (always xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d) or conditional. Conditional function can be imparted on a transcription factor by a variety of means, but the majority of these regulatory mechanisms depend of the sequestering of the factor in the cytoplasm and the inducible release and subsequent nuclear translocation, DNA binding and transactivation (or repression). Examples of transcription factors that function this way include progesterone receptors, sterol response element binding proteins (SREBPs) and NF-kappa B. There are examples of transcription factors that respond to phosphorylation or small molecule ligands by altering their ability to bind their cognate DNA recognition sequence (Hou et al., Science 256:1701 (1994); Gossen and Bujard, PNAS 89:5547 (1992); Oligino et al., Gene Ther. 5:491-496 (1998); Wang et al., Gene Ther. 4:432-441(1997); Neering et al., Blood 88:1147-1155 (1996); and Rendahl et al., Nat. Biotechnol. 16:757-761 (1998)). This mechanism is common in prokaryotes but somewhat less common in eukaryotes.
Zinc finger proteins (xe2x80x9cZFPsxe2x80x9d) are proteins that can bind to DNA in a sequence-specific manner. Zinc fingers were first identified in the transcription factor TFIIIA from the oocytes of the African clawed toad, Xenopus laevis. ZFPs are widespread in eukaryotic cells. An exemplary motif characterizing one class of these proteins (C2H2 class) is -Cys-(X)2-4-Cys-(X)12-His-(X)3-5-His (SEQ ID NO:1) (where X is any amino acid). A single finger domain is about 30 amino acids in length and several structural studies have demonstrated that it contains an alpha helix containing the two invariant histidine residues coordinated through zinc with the two cysteines of a single beta turn. To date, over 10,000 zinc finger sequences have been identified in several thousand known or putative transcription factors. ZFPs are involved not only in DNA-recognition, but also in RNA binding and protein-protein binding. Current estimates are that this class of molecules will constitute about 2% of all human genes.
The X-ray crystal structure of Zif268, a three-finger domain from a murine transcription factor, has been solved in complex with its cognate DNA-sequence and shows that each finger can be superimposed on the next by a periodic rotation and translation of the finger along the main DNA axis. The structure suggests that each finger interacts independently with DNA over 3 base-pair intervals, with side-chains at positions xe2x88x921, xe2x88x922, 3 and 6 on each recognition helix making contacts with respective DNA triplet sub-site. The amino terminus of Zif268 is situated at the 3xe2x80x2 end of its DNA recognition subsite. Recent results have indicated that some zinc fingers can bind to a fourth base in a target segment (Isalan et al., PNAS 94:5617-5621 (1997). The fourth base is on the opposite strand from the other three bases recognized by zinc finger and complementary to the base immediately 3xe2x80x2 of the three base subsite.
The structure of the Zif268-DNA complex also suggested that the DNA sequence specificity of a ZFP might be altered by making amino acid substitutions at the four helix positions (xe2x88x921, 2, 3 and 6) on a zinc finger recognition helix. Phage display experiments using zinc finger combinatorial libraries to test this observation were published in a series of papers in 1994 (Rebar et al., Science 263:671-673 (1994); Jameson et al., Biochemistry 33:5689-5695 (1994); Choo et al., PNAS 91:11163-11167 (1994)). Combinatorial libraries were constructed with randomized side-chains in either to the first or middle finger of Zif268 and then isolated with an altered Zif268 binding site in which the appropriate DNA sub-site was replaced by an altered DNA triplet. Correlation between the nature of introduced mutations and the resulting alteration in binding specificity gave rise to a partial set of substitution rules for rational design of ZFPs with altered binding specificity.
Greisman and Pabo, Science 275:657-661 (1997) discuss an elaboration of a phage display method in which each finger of a zinc finger protein is successively subjected to randomization and selection. This paper reported selection of ZFPs for a nuclear hormone response element, a p53 target site and a TATA box sequence.
Recombinant ZFPs have been reported to have the ability to regulate gene expression of transiently expressed reporter genes in cultured cells (see, e.g., Pomerantz et al., Science 267:93-96 (1995); Liu et al., PNAS 94:5525-5530 1997); and Beerli et al., PNAS 95:14628-14633 (1998)).
For example, Pomerantz et al., Science 267:93-96 (1995) report an attempt to design a novel DNA binding protein by fusing two fingers from Zif268 with a homeodomain from Oct-1. The hybrid protein was then fused with either a transcriptional activator or repressor domain for expression as a chimeric protein. The chimeric protein was reported to bind a target site representing a hybrid of the subsites of its two components. The authors then constructed a reporter vector containing a luciferase gene operably linked to a promoter and a hybrid site for the chimeric DNA binding protein in proximity to the promoter. The authors reported that their chimeric DNA binding protein could activate or repress expression of the luciferase gene.
Liu et al., PNAS 94:5525-5530 (1997) report forming a composite ZFP by using a peptide spacer to link two component ZFPs, each having three fingers. The composite protein was then further linked to transcriptional activation or repression domains. It was reported that the resulting chimeric protein bound to a target site formed from the target segments bound by the two component ZFPs. It was farther reported that the chimeric ZFP could activate or repress transcription of a reporter gene when its target site was inserted into a reporter plasmid in proximity to a promoter operably linked to the reporter.
Beerli et al., PNAS 95:14628-14633 (1998) report construction of a chimeric six finger ZFP fused to either a KRAB, ERD, or SID transcriptional repressor domain, or the VP16 or VP64 transcriptional activation domain. This chimeric ZFP was designed to recognize an 18 bp target site in the 5xe2x80x2 untranslated region of the human erbB-2 gene. Using this construct, the authors of this study report both activation and repression of a transiently expressed reporter luciferase construct linked to the erbB-2 promoter.
In addition, a recombinant ZFP was reported to repress expression of an integrated plasmid construct encoding a bcr-abl oncogene (Choo et al., Nature 372:642-645 (1994)). The target segment to which the ZFPs bound was a nine base sequence GCA GAA GCC chosen to overlap the junction created by a specific oncogenic translocation fusing the genes encoding bcr and abl. The intention was that a ZFP specific to this target site would bind to the oncogene without binding to abl or bcr component genes. The authors used phage display to select a variant ZFP that bound to this target segment. the variant ZFP thus isolated was then reported to repress expression of a stably transfected bcr-abl construct in a cell line.
To date, these methods have focused on regulation of either transiently expressed genes, or on regulation of exogenous genes that have been integrated into the genome. The transiently expressed genes described by Pomerantz et al., Liu et al., and Beerli et al. are episomal and are not packaged into chromatin in the same manner as chromosomal genes. Moreover, even the stably expressed gene described by Choo et al. is randomly integrated into the genome and is not found in a native chromatin environment as compared to an endogenous gene. In contrast, specific regulation of an endogenous cellular gene in its native chromatin environment using a ZFP has not yet been demonstrated in the art.
The present invention thus provides for the first time methods of regulating endogenous cellular gene expression, where the endogenous genes are in their native chromatin environment, in contrast to genes that have been transiently expressed in a cell, or those that have been exogenously integrated into the genome. In one preferred embodiment, the methods of regulation use ZFPs with a Kd of less than about 25 nM to activate or repress gene transcription. The ZFPs of the invention therefore can be used to repress transcription of an endogenous cellular gene by 20% or more, and can be used to activate transcription of an endogenous cellular gene by about 1.5 fold or more.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a method of inhibiting expression of an endogenous cellular gene in a cell, the method comprising the step of: contacting a first target site in the endogenous cellular gene with a first zinc finger protein, wherein the Kd of the zinc finger protein is less than about 25 nM; thereby air inhibiting expression of the endogenous cellular gene by at least about 20%.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of inhibiting expression of an endogenous cellular gene in a cell, the method comprising the step of contacting a target site in the endogenous cellular gene with a fusion zinc finger protein comprising six fingers and a regulatory domain, wherein the Kd of the zinc finger protein is less than about 25 nM; thereby inhibiting expression of the endogenous cellular gene by at least about 20%.
In one embodiment, expression of the endogenous cellular gene is inhibited by at least about 75%-100%. In another embodiment, the inhibition of gene expression prevents gene activation.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of activating expression of an endogenous cellular gene, the method comprising the step of: contacting a first target site in the endogenous cellular gene with a first zinc finger protein, wherein the Kd of the zinc finger protein is less than about 25 nM; thereby activating expression of the endogenous cellular gene to at least about 150%.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of activating expression of an endogenous cellular gene, the method comprising the step of: contacting a target site in the endogenous cellular gene with a fusion zinc finger protein comprising six fingers and a regulatory domain, wherein the Kd of the zinc finger protein is less than about 25 nM; thereby activating expression of the endogenous cellular gene to at least about 150%.
In one embodiment, expression of the endogenous cellular gene is activated to at least about 200-500%. In another embodiment, activation of gene expression prevents repression of gene expression.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of modulating expression of an endogenous cellular gene in a cell, the method comprising the step of: contacting a first target site in the endogenous cellular gene with a first zinc finger protein; thereby modulating expression of the endogenous cellular gene.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of modulating expression of an endogenous cellular gene in a cell, the method comprising the step of: contacting a target site in the endogenous cellular gene with a fusion zinc finger protein comprising six fingers and a regulatory domain; thereby modulating expression of the endogenous cellular gene.
In one embodiment, the step of contacting further comprises contacting a second target site in the endogenous cellular gene with a second zinc finger protein. In another embodiment, the first and second target sites are adjacent. In another embodiment, the first and second zinc finger proteins are covalently linked. In another embodiment, the first zinc finger protein is a fusion protein comprising a regulatory domain. In another embodiment, the first zinc finger protein is a fusion protein comprising at least two regulatory domains. In another embodiment, the first and second zinc finger proteins are fusion proteins, each comprising a regulatory domain. In another embodiment, the first and second zinc finger protein are fusion proteins, each comprising at least two regulatory domains.
In one embodiment, the endogenous cellular gene is a selected from the group consisting of VEGF, ERxcex1, IGF-I, c-myc, c-myb, ICAM, Her2/Neu, FAD2-1, EPO, GM-CSF, GDNF, and LDL-R. In another embodiment, the regulatory domain is selected from the group consisting of a transcriptional repressor, a transcriptional activator, an endonuclease, a methyl transferase, a histone acetyltransferase, and a histone deacetylase.
In one embodiment, the cell is selected from the group consisting of animal cell, a plant cell, a bacterial cell, a protozoal cell, or a fungal cell. In another embodiment, the cell is a mammalian cell. In another embodiment, the cell is a human cell.
In one embodiment, the method further comprises the step of first administering to the cell a delivery vehicle comprising the zinc finger protein, wherein the delivery vehicle comprises a liposome or a membrane translocation polypeptide.
In one embodiment, the zinc finger protein is encoded by a zinc finger protein nucleic acid operably linked to a promoter, and the method further comprises the step of first administering the nucleic acid to the cell in a lipid:nucleic acid complex or as naked nucleic acid. In another embodiment, the zinc finger protein is encoded by an expression vector comprising a zinc finger protein nucleic acid operably linked to a promoter, and the method further comprises the step of first administering the expression vector to the cell. In another embodiment, the expression vector is a viral expression vector. In another embodiment, the expression vector is a retroviral expression vector, an adenoviral expression vector, a DNA plasmid expression vector, or an AAV expression vector.
In one the zinc finger protein is encoded by a nucleic acid operably linked to an inducible promoter. In another embodiment, the zinc finger protein is encoded by a nucleic acid operably linked to a weak promoter.
In one embodiment, the cell comprises less than about 1.5xc3x97106 copies of the zinc finger protein.
In one embodiment, the target site is upstream of a transcription initiation site of the endogenous cellular gene. In another embodiment, the target site is adjacent to a transcription initiation site of the endogenous cellular gene. In another embodiment, the target site is adjacent to an RNA polymerase pause site downstream of a transcription initiation site of the endogenous cellular gene.
In another embodiment, the zinc finger protein comprises an SP-1 backbone. In one embodiment, the zinc finger protein comprises a regulatory domain and is humanized.